<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hosts &amp; Houseguests by BrownandBlonde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019230">Hosts &amp; Houseguests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde'>BrownandBlonde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Soriku - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set After KH3. Soriku. Yaoi.</p><p>Sora wakes up to find that his best friend Riku, who slept over the night before, has something that requires attention, as all healthy young men do. How awkward. What to do...</p><p>Kink: Service Submission. Soft Limits.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku &amp; Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hosts &amp; Houseguests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riku had morning wood. Sora was staring at the tent in his pants right now.</p><p>Riku, his best friend, was still asleep. He was on his back, lightly snoring without a care in the world.</p><p>And the bulge in his pants was just there.</p><p>And Sora couldn't stop looking at it. </p><p>He wanted to touch it. His fingers dug into the sheets in self restraint.</p><p>Sora didn't notice, but Riku felt eyes upon him and it woke him up. He saw Sora gazing at him, followed his gaze, when went wide eyed  and covered himself. Sora blushed fiercely, realising he'd been caught and looked away. "I-I didn't see anything!"</p>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>Riku sat up. "Sorry for making you uncomfortable," he said.</p></div><div><p>Sora blinked. "You? Making me uncomfortable?"</p></div><div><p>Riku started to get up from the bed to go to the bathroom. Sora took his arm shyly. "Do you... want help with it?"</p></div><div><p>"Help? No. Its natural, it's not a problem I need help with."</p></div><div><p>"I don't mind..." Sora insisted, really hoping Riku would get the hint. Riku got it. But then he didn't know what to do with it.</p></div><div><p>"What do you want to do?" Riku finally asked.</p></div><div><p>"Whatever you want me to do..." replied Sora, looking everywhere but him in the eye.</p></div><div><p>Riku was silent, millions of thoughts rushing through his head and not one forming a sentence he could say out loud.</p></div><div><p>"You don't have to." He finally said.</p></div><div><p>Sora seemed like he tried to hide his disappointment but couldn't manage it and let go of him. Riku didn't know what else to say, so he left.</p></div><div><p>Sora sighed, flustered and humiliated. He threw himself on the bed. He wanted it to swallow him up.</p></div><div><p>He smothered himself with a pillow and screamed into it until he went dizzy. Why did he look? Why did he ask such a stupid question? What was wrong with him? He was so embarrassed and angry at himself.</p></div><div><p>Sora felt the bed sink. In shock, he took the pillow off his face, thinking that his wish had come true and that he really was about to be eaten alive by his mattress. Instead, he saw Riku had returned and was sitting next to him.</p></div></div><div><p>"Do you still want to do it?" Riku asked in a strained voice.</p></div></div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div><p>Sora looked him up and down. He hesitantly nodded.</p>
<p></p><div><p>He slowly sat up and undid Rikus zipper. He gulped when he freed Rikus member. It was such a nice shade of pink. Rikus body really was perfect. They both sighed as Sora began to stroke him.</p></div><div><p>Riku preferred it firmer, so he wrapped his hand around Soras and jerked himself off. They both moaned.</p></div><div><p>Sora leaned up and they shared a gentle kiss. They shared another. And then they shared another. Riku wanted to share another but Sora leaned down instead. He took Rikus member into his mouth and started to suck him. Rikus eyes crossed in a sudden pleasure and he sighed in ecstasy. He started to pant and he clutched the sheets. "Sora... oh..."</p></div><div><p>He rubbed Soras back, which made Sora swoon. The waistband of Soras jock strap was peaking over his belt. Riku made the childish decision to pull it and give him a wedgy. He paid the price as the shock made Sora choke and bite him a bit. He cried out and cast Heal on himself immediately. "Ow..." he mumbled.</p></div><div><p>Sora sat up and coughed. Drool dripped from his mouth and he wiped it away messily with the back of his wrist. He wriggled his pants back down. He glared at Riku but Riku was gazing at him lustfully. He wiped Soras wet chin with his thumb.</p></div><div><p>Sora melted and pulled down his pants to his knees. He put Rikus hand on his neglected member. Riku chose to neglect it further, as he pulled away and pushed Soras head back down. Sora gagged but continued to suck. Rikus hand slid down Soras spine until it reached the crack of his bottom. Sora moaned as he massaged his rim with two fingers. He put his bottom higher in the air to make it easier for Riku to touch.</p></div><div><p>Riku tried to breach the ring, but couldn't, so he spat on his fingers and tried again. He pressed the tip of his middle finger in to the first joint.</p></div><div><p>Sora moaned and sat up to give Riku a kiss again, which was wet and messy, before returning to his member.</p></div><div><p>Sora kicked off his pants all the way and Riku helped him take his shirt off. Sora whined as he started to jerk himself off, sensitive from craving getting attention. Riku rubbed his back and put his head back down. Sora put him back in his mouth, trying his best to keep a rhythm while he touched himself and Riku shoved another finger tip in him. It hurt but the pain was outweighed out by the pleasure from every thing else, so he grunted and choked but didn't complain.</p></div><div><p>Riku rolled Sora towards him, on to his side. He put one of his knees up and took over the duty of seeing to Soras cock. Sora got too overwhelmed to focus on sucking anymore and buried his face in Rikus pubic hair. He gave a quivering scream. Riku looked good, he tasted good, he felt good, he smelled good. His pubic hair was coarse and scratched at his skin. Sora swooned when Riku pet his hair. Riku ran his fingers down his soft cheek and Sora went wide eyed when Riku parted Soras lips and slipped his cock inside his mouth again. Riku rested against the headboard and held Soras head in place as he thrust his hips upward into Soras mouth. Sora had gathered so much saliva that Rikus cock slid easily.</p></div><div><p>Sora squeezed his eyes shut. He dug his fingers into Rikus arm.</p></div><div><p>He fought against Rikus hand and pulled away.</p></div><div><p>He straddled Rikus lap. He slid himself back and forth, Rikus member sliding between his backside. Riku continued to jerk Sora off. The moaned as Sora wrapped his arms around him and they shared a kiss. Riku could taste his seed in Soras saliva.</p></div><div><p>He whined when Sora stopped kissing him because his jaw was tired. He rested his forehead against his.</p></div></div><div>
  <p>Sora rubbed himself all over; his chest, his tummy, his thighs. Everything was so sensitive. He continued to slide against Rikus wet member for a while, then sat up on his knees. He put his own member before Rikus face. "Can you suck me? I want to know what it's like."</p>
</div><p>Riku hesitated out of nervousness, but then took Sora into his mouth as he requested. Soras head fell back in ecstasy. "I love you Riku," he confessed dreamily.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Riku was not surprised to hear it, but could not understand it. Riku used to be so insanely jealous whenever Sora spoke to anyone that wasn't him. The only reason he'd accepted Kairi was because her unique introduction into their lives inspired him to explore the world outside the island. Other than that? He had pretty much kept Sora to himself through their entire childhood. Sora was around the same age as Tidus and Selphie and so it would have made sense for him to hang out with them more than he did. But Rikus possessiveness meant he would absolutely pummel them in fights. And he knew that Sora and Kairi had gotten close ever since they were toddlers, but he would give Sora so much shit about it that he was too embarrassed to act on it. By the time Riku had given his genuine blessing, years had gone by, and eventually Sora lost interest, which was not surprising considering they only saw eachother every few years.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Riku had always loved Sora. He wanted Soras life to revolve around him, but when reality set in and made him realise that wasn't possible, Riku made his whole life revolve around Sora. He knew Sora loved him but he loved other people too. And when Sora had so many people in his life who loved him back, why would Sora still choose him?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sora began to make odd noises, pulling Riku out of the trance that the rhythm of his sucking had put him in. He started to taste something sweet and salty. Sora pushed Riku down to the hilt. Riku didn't have a gag reflex so he was fine with it. His eyes fluttered closed at the smell of Soras pubic hair, which had been shaved into a pattern, because of course it was. Sora had always gone excessive with the hair on his head, why wouldn't he for his mound?</p>
  <p>Riku patiently collected the seed Sora offered in his cheeks. Sora pulled away and collapsed on the bed. Riku spat it out into his hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sora was spent. Riku hadn't finished but Sora wouldn't be getting up any time soon.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Riku took Soras foot and rubbed the sole against his shaft. He closed his eyes and softly moaned. He did it slowly, taking his time, and eventually he came over his friends foot. Soras toes wiggled uncomfortably at the sticky wetness, but he was breathless and so once again didn't complain. He just laid in the afterglow, which was so pleasant that his magic actually made him glow a little. The white aura surrounding his body made him look like an angel.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Riku wiped his gross hand off on the sheets and laid down next to him. Soras beautiful eyes fluttered open. "Thanks for the help," whispered Riku.</p>
  <p>Sora gave him a sleepy smile. He laid down on Rikus chest. "Thanks for letting me help."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Riku rubbed his back. "You're a good host. Not as good as the performance the furniture gave me at Beasts castle, but pretty close."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sora had no idea what that meant but he didn't think it was worth thinking about, as they lived lives that were so absurd that thinking about it too hard would probably give him a headache. Hence, Sora didn't think every often and was happy to live his life as a dumbass, even though he was always made fun of for it. So he just said "Ok."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Was that your first time?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah. Kairi tried but I just couldn't... was it yours? Actually nevermind, I don't want to know."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It was. Dont worry."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Really? You? But you're so good looking and tall..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Riku gave a breathy laugh, the kind of laugh that only Sora could make him do. "Don't embarrass me. And you're amazing. I'm glad you were my first... and you're gonna be my only. I've never wanted any one else. I've always wanted you to myself."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sora nodded, remembering the drama he caused when he first became friends with Donald and Goofy. The jealousy had poisoned him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sora snuggled him. "I love every one. But its not the way I love you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know. I've learned that the hard way."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sora laughed. "You really did. And it took years. To think you taught me how to fight. You're a great teacher but you're a bad student. I guess nobody's perfect huh? Not even you..." he teased, prodding Rikus nose.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're dumb and pretty too." Riku said before biting at Soras finger.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ow. Then I guess we have that in common." Sora sucked on his finger.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm gonna need help again if you keep this up."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sora looked up at him clueless, his eyes big and blue, his finger in his mouth. "Hm?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Riku took his finger out his mouth and put the wet digit to Soras backside. Sora blushed, took the hint and started to massage his rim, mimicking what Riku had done. He moaned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Riku smiled and rolled them over. He was on all fours, hovering above the brunette. His cock was dangling and had started to harden again. Sora stroked it with his free hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They shared a gentle kiss. Sora flinched, because he could taste his seed in Rikus mouth, and it took him by surprise. It tasted sweeter than Rikus.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you have it in you to help me out again?" Riku teased.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>In all honesty, he probably needed five minutes, but Sora nodded anyway. "I want to take that number one spot as a host. You've made me jealous."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You've performed pretty well so far. But maybe I need an encore..." Riku kissed him again and opened Soras legs. He pressed the head of his member against Soras entrance. Sora gasped.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I think I know just the thing," Riku whispered in his ear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The End</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>